Namor
"They recognize me! They flee in panic! Shall such as these rule over Earth instead of Namor??!" Biography Origin Namor was born in the capital city of the Atlantean empire, then located off the Antarctic coast; he was born of the pairing of Atlantean Emperor Thakorr's daughter, Fen, and an American sea captain, Leonard McKenzie, of the icebreaker Oracle. When Fen did not return from investigating the ship's presence in their Antarctic waters, Thakorr sent soldiers to attack the Oracle, thinking that she had been captured. In truth, McKenzie had taken her as his bride. In the ensuing attack, McKenzie was believed to be killed, and Fen returned to her kingdom. Nine months later, a pink-skinned child was born among the blue-skinned Atlanteans. He was raised in Atlantis, and when he matured, he would alternate between living there and adventuring in the oceans and on the surface. He became the Prince of Atlantis, and a warrior for his people. World War II When World War II broke out, Namor put aside his differences with the surface world, and he fought alongside the team of Allied heroes that called themselves the Invaders, namely Captain America, his sidekick Bucky, and the original Human Torch. Namor was injured after the war and lived for a time in the Bowery district of New York as an amnesiac derelict who went by the name "Macin". During this time, the original site of Atlantis was destroyed by nuclear testing, forcing its inhabitants to move to a new location. Post-World War II Namor eventually returned to Atlantis to marry his cousin, Lady Dorma, with whom he had fallen in love. However, Llyra, an evil princess of Lemuria, another submarine culture, kidnapped and replaced Dorma at the wedding hoping to usurp Namor's kingdom in that way. Legally, though, Dorma was the one Namor had married, but he still had to find his wife. Unfortunately, Llyra had taken Dorma to the surface world in a tank as bait, and when Namor arrived, she smashed the tank to distract him. Namor was unable to save Dorma, and nearly went insane from grief. Not long after, Namor would reunite with his father, long thought dead; however, the reunion was brief and bittersweet, as Leonard McKenzie gave his life in battle against the villain Tiger Shark. After being deposed from his throne and driven from Atlantis, Namor joined the Avengers. He was briefly married to Marrina, an aquatic-alien member of the Plodex as well as a member of Alpha Flight. Marrina had been abducted by Attuma at the time, and was holding her prisoner until Namor freed her with help from both the Avengers and Alpha Flight. Both he and Marrina established a small society of Atlanteans who were opposed to Attuma's tyranny in Namor's underwater grotto called Deluvia. Later, Marrina's genetic disposition to evil emerged and she was thought to have been killed battling the Avengers, but was she later revealed to be alive, but in a coma. Namor is still unaware of this fact. Afterward, during the "Atlantis Attacks" storyline of 1989 Marvel annuals, rogue Atlantean elements declared war on the surface. Namor was presumed killed in the opening battle at the Panama Canal, but had actually survived, and after turning the tide of battle kept permitting the public to believe he was dead. During this time he rediscovered his cousin Namorita. Months later in the South Pacific, father-daughter oceanographers Caleb and Carrie Alexander found a nearly mad Namor and nursed him to health. Caleb had long theorized that Namor's "rage" was due to his half-human half-Atlantean blood chemistry, and he equipped Namor with a monitor to warn when Namor had to seek either air or water. This allowed Namor to control his metabolism for the first time. Determined to continue to preserve the oceans and his people, but without revealing himself, Namor collected sunken treasures to finance his purchase of a corporation he renamed Oracle, Inc., using the Alexanders as proxy buyers. Under the guise of an international businessman and CEO of Oracle, he supported environmental causes. However, Namor was forced to reveal his survival when a terrorist bomb detonated on an Oracle submarine supertanker, threatening New York City. Later, Namor lost his ankle-wings when he released a mutagenic scrambler within the animated garbage-monster Sluj. While continuing his business endeavors, Namor traveled to the dimension of K'un-L'un, where he found the hero Iron Fist, who had been presumed dead for many months. Returning to Earth and investigating the apparent invasion of Earth by the K'un L'un sentient plant race the H'ylthri, Namor was forced to fight their captive, the X-Men member Wolverine. The battle was interrupted by the sorcerer Master Khan, who wiped Namor's memory and dumped him in the American Midwest. Namor was "missing" for almost a year, and was known as "Rex," until Namorita tracked him down using a psychic link to him she had recently discovered. Namor did not regain his memory until sometime afterward, when he and the apparently resurrected Princess Fen were captured by Doctor Doom. The ship Doom had used to do so was then magically imprisoned in a bottle by Master Khan, who then assumed Namor's form and sold off much of Oracle's holdings. Namor soon broke the bottle and the spell, and killed Khan. During the Acts of Vengeance, Namor was possessed by the supervillain the Controller and fought Captain America, who defeated Namor and released him from his mind-control. Namor was then recalled to Atlantis to deal with border attacks by the "Faceless Ones". After Fen attempted to usurp the throne, it was revealed she was actually the witch-queen Artys Gran, who had stolen Fen's body. Namor was killed battling Gran's sorcerer-king husband Suma-Ket, but revived by Father Neptune, the deity worshiped by Atlanteans. In the process, Namor had his wings restored and was given the sacred golden armor of his ancestor, with which he defeated Suma-ket's forces. The real Fen, trapped in Gran's body, died defending her son from a final attack from Socus, the villains' servant. Namor eventually returned to both ruling Atlantis and running Oracle, Inc., but has generally remained away from the surface world. Oracle began funding the charitable super-group Heroes For Hire, with the team using an Oracle facility as its headquarters. Illuminati Namor is a member of the clandestine policy group the Illuminati, with Mister Fantastic, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Professor X, and Black Bolt, although he is hostile in his opinions. When his cousin Namorita is killed in the explosion and mass deaths that lead to the Superhero Registration Act, which Namor also opposes, he activates sleeper agents of the Atlantean royal guard to search for Nitro, the supervillain who was responsible. With the aid of Wolverine, he captures Nitro. In the climactic battle between the pro- and anti-registration heroes, Namor brings an army of Atlanteans to aid Captain America's forces. Later, Namor attends the private, Arctic funeral of Captain America, promising the few others present that no one shall disturb the site. Namor was the sole member of Illuminati who opposed the plan to exile the Hulk off-planet, and because of this, he was spared the Hulk's wrath upon his return to Earth. Upon the Hulk's return, Namor's cousin Namora allied with Archangel and Hercules in an attempt to support the Hulk's plans. Destruction of Atlantis Namor discovered he had a long lost son, Kamar, who attempted to usurp the throne of Atlantis by forcing war with the United States. Due to these events, Namor was forced to evacuate the entire civilization of Atlantis; ordering his people to emigrate to the surface world to live within sleeper cells, leaving an overcharged Nitro to explode within the empty city-state, assassinating the then captured Kamar. After this, Namor formed an alliance with the supervillain and European monarch Doctor Doom, leading a contingent of Atlantean soldiers to be based in Doom's nation of Latveria. Secret Invasion Not long after that, Iron Man summoned the Illuminati to discuss whether that indicated a potential invasion, with Namor insisting otherwise. Subsequently, Black Bolt, revealed to be a Skrull imposter, attacked them all before being killed by Namor. Namor claimed that he no longer trusted the remaining four Illuminati members and left the disillusioned group. Dark Reign Namor teamed up with Captain America to recover the original Human Torch's body before it is used as a weapon. However, he is captured and tested with a virus made from Jim Hammond's DNA and cell structure, but his Atlantean physiology purged him of the virus. Afterward, they make sure the Jim has a proper burial. Namor was one of several leaders summoned to a meeting convened by Norman Osborn, including Doctor Doom and Emma Frost, who is revealed to have a past with the character, as well as implying that Namor bears feelings for her. Namor and Doom spoke after the meeting ended and both expressed doubt in Norman's plans, which Doom suggests they utilize so that he could gain control over the land-bound nations of Earth, leaving Namor undisturbed as the ruler of the seas. As Osborn's meeting is adjourned, Namor meets with Emma Frost where it is revealed that she and Prince Namor share a romantic history. During her days as the White Queen, Sebastian Shaw sends Emma to convince Namor to join the Hellfire Club. Instead, Namor takes her to his kingdom and they begin a relationship. Believing Emma to have betrayed him for Namor, Shaw sends a reprogrammed Sentinel to Atlantis, attacking the two and destroying the kingdom. As Namor confronts Shaw for his treachery, Selene takes telepathic hold of Emma, erasing her memories of Namor. He vows revenge on Shaw. In the present, Emma reveals that her initial battle with Phoenix unlocked her memories of Namor. She makes a pact with him, seducing Shaw and using her telepathy to make Namor believe she has executed him, while secretly telepathically incapacitating Shaw. Per their deal, Namor vows to protect mutant-kind as his own people, while Emma promises to use her powers to protect Namor's psyche when and if they are betrayed by Osborn. An unclear duration of time after Hercules and Snowbird returned to Earth with Amadeus Cho (with the ultimate victory of the God Squad being set around Reed Richard's escape and Secret Invasion #5), Namor confronts Hercules in the first part of the Love and War saga and attacks him, but is assuaged by Namora's insistence they are on the same side. After Neptune, in a weakened state, was abducted by Hippolyta and her Amazon warriors, at the behest of Hera and Pluto, who forced him to cede his shares of the Olympus Group to them, facilitating their takeover of the same; the Amazon Princess Artume likewise forced from him the location of the Omphalos. He was rescued from Artume's clutches by Hercules, Namor, and Namora and taken to Atlantis by Namor for the priests to heal him, with Namor expressing still a great deal of awe, concern, and respect for his deity, willing to sacrifice the surface world to tend to him. At some other point Osborn assigns him to capture the now fugitive Tony Stark, but he fails. Namor consents to reunite with the other five members of the Illuminati a week after the Secret Invasion when a desperate Reed Richards reassembles the organization to gather aid and guidance for the problem of alternate reality Civil Wars through his newly constructed machine he has dubbed the Bridge. An uncertain period after his meeting with the Illuminati, Namor's mind and image is projected upon a psychic plane by the telepath Emma Frost for the Cabal to meet for the second time and the six continue their discussion of various topics. Osborn promises to take care of The Mighty Avengers, and other issues are discussed, such as the unsuccessful (as of yet) hunt for Tony Stark, the pouring in of the Asgardians into Latveria (which Loki argues was in accordance to her agreement with Doom), the reinstating of Doctor Doom as monarch, the massing mutants from San Francisco, the problem of Mister Negative, the Punisher's assault on the Hood, the dismantling of Camp Hammond, and various other issues. Meanwhile, Loki seeks to use her own Avengers to weaken and break Osborn, a goal shared by Doom and Namor (though they do not know of her plans, nor she theirs), and gathers all of them once more in her previous guise as the Scarlet Witch. Six weeks after the invasion, Namor meets with the Black Panther to ask him to join the Cabal and prepare for Osborn's downfall. T'Challa politely, but firmly, declined. Doom then attacked him afterwards. When an Atlantean sleeper cell launched a terrorist attack on California, Osborn orders Namor to publicly denounce the rogues, and execute them, leaving one alive to parade before the media. Namor vehemently refuses, stating that what they view as terrorism is actually retaliation against the surface-dwellers for destroying the planet that they share and walks out on the Cabal. Utopia Namor also joins the Dark X-Men by Emma Frost's request. Under Osborn's control, the Dark X-Men along with the Dark Avengers, effectively take control of the city of San Francisco, which has been rocked by riots caused by anti-mutant groups supporting Proposition X (which will force mutants to be unable to reproduce), while at the same time turning the regular X-Men organization into outlaws again. After regaining control of the city however, it is revealed that both Namor and Emma were working secretly with Cyclops to evacuate all the mutants in San Francisco, to a new base off the coast of California. Realizing that he's been had, Norman and the Dark Avengers plan an assault on the mutant Utopia, while demanding Narmor's head, Emma's heart and that Cyclops be forced to see it happen. After Namor left the Dark Avengers after helping his lover, Frost, betray the Dark X-Men and Osborn, he joins the X-men. After the events of Utopia and Namor's betrayal, Osborn releases Marrina, Namor's late wife who now has been resurrected and mutated into a hideous creature, to destroy the Atlanteans. After a massive assault on Atlantis, Marrina begins to come near Utopia. The X-Men battle Marrina and manage to stun her, but Namor kills her without remorse. At Avengers Tower, Osborn is on the phone when Marrina's head is flung into the room. Namor appears in front of Osborn and says that he will pay for what he has done. The confrontation afterwards is not seen, but later on, Namor's name is seen checked off. He has since formed a partnership with Magneto, working towards an Atlatean/Mutant joint haven. New Atlantis is currently being constructed beneath the island. Schism During the events of Schism, Namor states that he will remain on Utopia, as he prefers combat and New Atlantis is not going anywhere, so neither is he. Avengers Vs X-Men , Namor, Cyclops, Colossus, and Magik under the control of the Phoenix Force]]Namor is one of the people who attacks the Avengers when they try to invade Utopia. He takes the Thing on one on one, but is defeated when the Thing throws a giant Anglerfish on top of him, and is only saved when the Thing is called away to join the rest of the Avengers. Later on the moon, he once again engages the Avengers to help protect Hope. During the battle, the Phoneix Force is split into five pieces, and one of them takes possesion of Namor. Infinity, Inhumanity and the Illuminati All-New Invaders The Cabal After taking the burden the rest of Illuminati could not, destroying an alternate world to save the Earth from the most recent incursion, the rest of the Illuminati ban Namor from their group, hypocritically condemning his actions. The rest of Illuminati know another incursion is near and are decided to let it happen. The incursion never happens even after the countdown is done, unknown to them, Namo is the reason the incursion was stopped. A newly formed Cabal, lead by Namor has destroyed another Earth to save ours, and so a new Cabal rises. Powers and Abilities Powers Human/Atlantean Physiology: Namor's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Atlantean homo mermanus and mutant homo superior physiologies. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Namor is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans; he is sometimes referred to as "Marvel's first mutant," because, while the majority of his observed superhuman powers come from the fact that he's a hybrid of Human and Atlantean DNA, his ability to fly can't be explained by either side. (Atlanteans are an off-shoot of "baseline" humanity.) Amphibious Physiological Adaptation: Namor's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Namor is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any other known member of his race. While Namor is immersed in water, or is not severely dehydrated, he is capable of effortlessly lifting far in excess of 100 tons. He has gone toe to toe with beings such as Black Bolt, Hercules, Sentry etc. and has even managed to knock out the Hulk in battle using his strength on different occasions. However, the longer Namor is out of contact with water, his strength gradually weakens to the point where he possesses mere fractions of his peak physical strength. For instance, if he has been out of contact with water for a period of several hours his strength reduces to the point where he can only 85 tons.Any form of contact with water or consumable liquid will immediately restore him. *'Superhuman Speed:' Namor can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour, and has shown he can reach a speed of over 100 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Namor's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Namor can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Namor's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Namor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Namor's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Namor's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Namor can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Aquatic Healing:' If he was somehow injured, Namor's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Namor's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *'Radiation Absorption:' Namor can absorb certain levels of radiation. His potential is unknown, but the full power of the Radioactive Man is enough to rapidly drain him of his strength. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Namor, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namor can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namor can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. *'Aquatic Telepathy:' Namor possesses a telepathic rapport with all, forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Augmented Vision: Namor's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. Flight: Namor also possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly at speeds upwards of over 150 MPH. Since the "wings" by themselves could never carry Namor, it has been speculated that he uses the wings for steering and flies in some other manner, perhaps by telekinesis. During the the times he's lost his ankle wings, he is unable to fly at all. Namor's ability to lift weights while flying is lessened. Animal Mimicry (Aquatic Life): The Sub-Mariner has the ability to mimic the characteristics of all the undersea creatures. Some of the abilities he has demonstrated are: *'Sonar:' Namor possesses a natural form of sonar. *'Lateral Lines': Namor can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. *'Bio-Electricity': Namor can discharge bioelectricity similar to an electric eel, but seldom uses it. He seems to be able to absorb certain energies and convert them into bioelectricity; blasts similar to his own such as from the Wasp seem easiest to absorb. It would appear that he needs to absorb energy from outside sources to produce a charge. Abilities Expert Combatant: Namor's extended lifespan and his involvement in numerous conflicts both under the sea and in human wars have granted him a great deal of experience in hand to hand combat. Growing up, he demonstrated natural skill in both armed and unarmed combat and likely received extensive training in both later on. He is a master swordsman, marksman, and is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preference of hand to hand combat. Bold Diplomat: Namor is also a highly skilled leader and capable ruler. Expert Tactician He is a highly accomplished tactician. Multilingual: Namor speaks virtually every language on Earth. Skilled Engineer: He is adept at designing and improving Atlantean technology. Talented Business Executive: Ever since he was a teenager, he proved to be very adept in the field of business as it came easy to him. Strength level Namor can lift far in excess of 100 tons easily, as he has been shown lifting/moving thousands of tons without significant effort. He is one of the most powerful superhumans on the planet. Weaknesses Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Namor’s physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Namor's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. Oxygen Imbalance: Namor has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Namor is believed to be in the midst of an imbalance during the times in which he becomes angrily very easily, which he is well known for, and is unable to think clearly and logically. He can prevent this imbalance, however, by dividing his time between the two atmospheres. He has occasionally used scientific or magical means to regulate his oxygen levels. With the imbalance properly controlled, Namor has shown himself to be a much more capable leader and generally much easier to be in contact with. Dehydration: Very powerful heat-based attacks are a somewhat concern, as they can cause dehydration and cause his body to dry faster and weaken at at a accelerated rate. Pollution: If Namor is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. Paraphernalia Equipment Time Gem, Horn of Proteus Weapons Neptune's Trident Notes Namor has been repeatedly identified as Marvel's first mutant. However, his status as the first mutant is subject to some question. He was the first mutant to be introduced in Marvel Comics (in 1939) and has been described in-comic as the first official mutant, but there are actually a number of mutants that predate him in the Marvel timeline, including Apocalypse (born in the 30th Century BC), Wolverine (late 19th Century CE), Mystique and Destiny (dates of birth unknown, but known to have been active at the "Dawn of the 20th Century"), and a group of mutants known as the Externals. Furthermore, Namor is not actually a human, but rather a human-merman hybrid. Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Dark X-Men Category:Utopians Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Phoenix Five Members Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telepaths